Letters From Lily Evans soon called Potter
by mysecretstone
Summary: So, It's my very first FanFic! These are letters that Lily wrote to her family and friends since she was about to marry James until she was murdered. I rated T just in case! Hope you enjoy!
1. Dear Tuney

**So Here's my first FanFic! I started writing the first letter 6 hours from now, after reading the real Lily Potter letter in DH. Just thought it could be fun to write other letters^^ Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

From Lily Evans to Petunia Dursley.

_Dear Tuney,_

_First of all, hi sis! I've wanted to write to you for a long time, but never knew what to say. I know that you and I haven't exactly been well this past… years. It hurts me deeply that we could not get back the way we were, but I think the news I'm going to give you are going to pull us together again. I'm getting married! _

_You are the first one to know! I haven't told Mum or Dad, yet (please, don't tell them, Tuney! I want to be a surprise for the next Easter party!). I'm getting married to the man you met at the last Christmas party, remember? The one who asked what spell had you put on your hair to make it so high? He feels terribly sorry for making you so upset, Tuney, he's told me so. He was so know, the whole "meeting the parents" thing. I hope you're not angry still…_

_Anyway, I am so happy, Tuney! I want you to be my maid of honor, of course! As I know you don't like, well, you don't like my friends or James', he and I have decided to do a small wedding, just the closest friends and family (even if that will disappoint, Mum, you know how much she likes the big fat weddings). We haven't planned anything yet, I'm waiting until I can get some of your advice, my dear married sister!_

_Your engaged sister,_

_Lily Evans (soon called Lily Potter)_

_P.S. You can answer this letter if you want. You just have to feed the owl, so he won't go, and then give him the letter you wrote. _

Petunia didn't answer, she was too scared of the owl. Vernon stabbed the poor bird on the head, so it would let go of the letter. The owl flew away quickly after delivering the message. After this little adventure, she prepared some pancakes to Vernon.

"Your sister has the most strange ways of getting letters sent…" he said containing his anger, while he drank a huge cup of coffee before going to work. "Tell her that we have neighbours, a reputation to hold! We're new here, we can't be labelled as freaks from the start!"

Petunia mumbled something, gave him the pancakes, kissed him goodbye. As every morning, and as every wife should do. She hadn't told him yet about _it_.

About that in her freak sister's world, the owl was the most normal way of sending a letter, that women put spells on their her so it would look beautiful. She kept thinking about that while she read her sister's letter. Tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"You freak!" she cried. "You're a monster! I hate you! I hate you!" she teared the letter and threw it to the garbage. She stood there several minutes, in the middle of her perfect kitchen, with her perfect belly growing, and inside the perfect baby that she and her husband so badly wanted, just to be normal.

Yes, she hated her.

* * *

**SO who is it going that far??**


	2. Dear James Potter

**This is the second letter. James is on a trip (only-guys thing, you know?) with his best friends Remus and Sirius. Peter didn't show up, but he was intented to come to. But he does go sometimes to the Evans house to visit, while they're preparing the wedding. James isn't upset or anything, as he knows that Peter's physical skills are not the best, and that he would have felt bad if he couldn't catch up with the others. Lily writes to tell James everything that's been going on with the wedding in his absence.**

* * *

From Lily Evans to James Potter

_Dear James Potter,_

_Next time I see you, I promess I'm going to hex you! I can't believe you left me here alone, with my mother, your mother and my sister (who still hates me, by the way)! I hope you're having a good time with Sirius and Remus, here we're having a real battle. My sister who cries all the time ("Why did Lily have to marry a freak [that would be you, darling], Mum?" "Why does she have to invite all her freak friends, Mum?" "You know that all this is too bad for my nerves, and when I'm stressed the baby feels it, Mum!"), my mother who tries to calm her for all our sakes and finally, your mother, poor woman, she doesn't know what to do! The one time she tried to help Tuney by giving a No-Stress Potion, she's rejected by a scream "They want to poison me!". How you must laughing at all this… _

_I'm writing from the living room, I'm sitting next to your mother. She says hi, and sends kisses to all of you. She asks me to tell you that you can to take all your time, "here we're doing just fine" (hopefully she hasn't read the first part of the letter!). "When you'll arrive all will be settled!" (for instance, we just have the broom and the bride…). I love your mother. She's the one person that can calm me down. I don't know what would become of me (or Tuney, I've planned several times to petrify her... You're mother stopped me in each occasion) without her. She and my father have got on really well (which is helpfull, sometimes). They are both very courious about each other's world. _

_Don't be late, we're getting married in two weeks!_

_Soon yours,_

_Lily Evans_

_P.S. Have you known of Peter? He used to come here to take some tea with your mother and I, and has suddenly stopped. Is he with you, guys?_

The owl arrived just as he arrived to the tavern where Sirius had decided to stop to rest form the journey. James Potter read again the letter from his fiancée. His fiancée. Who would have thought that he could have called her that 3 years from now? He smiled as he imagined the Evans' House at the moment, Lily's sister crying, her mother consoling her, and his mother following the scene with big wide eyes thinking something "These muggles are really strange…". And Lily beside her, her face in her hands, looking up sometimes and smiling at a inside joke.

The more he thought of her, the more he wanted to spend his life with that red-head woman, with temper and wit, that he had met one night on the Hogwarts Express.

"He has the Lily-look on, Moony!" teased Sirius, while he pushed his way to the table with Remus on his side. "What should we do? Call a stripper?"

"Leave him alone!" said Remus. "Plus, I dout you know any stripper at all, Padfoot!"

"I just need fifteen minutes to answer then we can continue" As he was leaving the tavern for a calmer place he heard the conversation going on:

"Moony? Who had the brlliant idea of going to Lily's house on foot from London and sending our bagages with James' mother ?" asked Sirius.

"I'm afraid it was you, Padfoot."


End file.
